Círculos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Sé que lo deseas, lo deseas tanto como yo, pero siempre me mantienes corriendo en círculos. / Song-fic "Circles" by James Maslow / Kogan


**Después de ver "Seeds Of Yesterday" y oír "Circles"... definitivamente James me dejó sin palabras... Increíble... Hermoso nuestro Sheims :')**

 **Song-fic "Circles" by James Maslow.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Circles • • •**

La música sonaba a más no poder por todo el lugar. La fiesta estaba a su máximo, el olor a alcohol y sudor envolvía todo el lugar, los cuerpos juntándose sensualmente al ritmo de la música, las luces dando una iluminación incitante para realizar sus fantasías más eróticas.

Una persona en especial, un chico en lo más oscuro de la esquina del club, veía a otro mover sus caderas lentamente sin apartar sus ojos del otro, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de mantener su autocontrol a raya, sabía que su resistencia era fuerte, pero no tanto cuando estaba junto a él. Logan sabía como hacer que Kendall perdiera su autocontrol.

Sonriendo de medio lado y apartándose del grupo de sus amigos, dándole la señal a Kendall. El rubio dejó su vaso a un lado de la mesa junto a él y empezó su recorrido entre la multitud, buscando a Logan. Lo encontró sin más detrás del club, afuera en la parte de atrás, estaba recostado a la pared sonriéndole de medio lado, la luna haciendo brillar aún más sus oscuros ojos. Kendall se acercó a él poniendo una mano junto a un lado de su cabeza y otra posesivamente en su cintura. Manteniéndose sereno, sus labios en un línea recta. Logan pasó sus brazos por su cuello arrastrándolo a su rostro para juntar sus labios, un gemido se escurrió de la boca de Logan cuando Kendall mordió su labios inferior, empujando su lengua a los interiores del chico pálido, empujando a la vez sus caderas, rozando sus erecciones entre sí.

Soltando gemidos, Kendall aprovechó y bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Logan. Mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas. El chico debajo de él llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Kendall y jaló unos mechones al sentirse en el punto lleno de placer.

–Sé que lo deseas, sí... lo deseas tanto como yo...– susurró cerca de su oído, mordió su lóbulo a la vez que empujaba más sus caderas. –Pero nunca estás solo.– Logan soltó otro gemido cuando volvió a bajar su boca y mordió su cuello dejando una marca de dientes. –Sólo déjame mostrarte, puedo mostrarte que lo haré mejor que antes. Porque esto...– pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Logan y luego lo lamió. –duele estar sin ti, no tenerte cada noche y hacer todo lo deseo contigo.

Logan puso sus manos en el pecho de Kendall y lo empujó haciendo que estuviera él ahora bajó su poder. Le sonrió sensualmente antes de inclinarse y besarlo, agarrando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y jalándolo, mirándolo. Se separó y volvió a dentro no sin antes darle una sonrisa al rubio en forma de decir que lo sugiera. Kendall sacudió su cabeza, liberándose de su pequeño transe erótico con Logan y caminando hacia la puerta para buscarlo de nuevo.

Junto a la barra, efectivamente estaba junto a la barra, charlando con el tipo de los tragos. Sabía que hacer, esta noche Logan sería suyo quisiera o no. El pálido giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, sonriendo al ver a Kendall, movió su cabeza a un lado, señalando el pasadizo hacia los cuartos, Kendall miró el pasillo, pero no entendió el punto, al virar donde Logan, ya no estaba. Decidió ir al pasillo.

Acorralándolo contra la pared apenas lo vio, Kendall empezó a estirar el brazo para entrar abrir la puerta. Tenía que hacer suyo a Logan.

–Te tengo. – rió. Kendall lo miró confundido. –Te tengo en mis manos, sin mí, tú estás perdido. Yo te controlo. No puedes alejarte de mí y mi cuerpo. Nadie te ha dado tanto placer como yo antes. Soy tu dueño.

–¿Crees que eres mi dueño? Tú no eres mi dueño, estás perdiendo el control. Déjame mostrarte, puedo mostrarte que no te necesito más, puedo vivir sin ti.

–Pero...

–Pero no quiero alejarme de ti. Me siento bien cuando estoy sin ti. Mierda... ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!– abrió la puerta y lanzó a Logan contra la cama subiéndose sobre él.

Definitivamente Logan lo hacía correr en círculos.


End file.
